Escape
by PhenomBlue
Summary: Maze runner meets RWBY,when Tomas,Newt,Minho,and Teresa are transported to another t by team KARA, they are taken to Beacon to meet team RWBY,JNPR,and headmaster Ozpin.Once given weapons they train to fight monsters of grimm and find a way to save the other gladers.Takes place after Maze Runner and before Scorch Trails.I don't own this book or show,KARA r my OCs
1. Chapter 1

For those who don't watch or know what RWBY is this video will give an example it's the trailer for season 2. For those who do, watch it anyway cause it's awesome! Can't wait for volume 3 on august 6th! Tomas's POV-

We were still on the bus, driving to who knows where. We'd had left Chuck, dead in WICKED headquarters. Teresa sat beside me, Newt and Minho sat across from us. The world blurred past as heavy rain poured down. I lost track of time, still shocked over his death. Then thunder boomed as a flash of bright light hit the bus. I blacked out.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tomas?Tomas!" I heard Teresa yell. My ears were ringing, the sun making it hard to get sight of anything. Wait, it was just pouring rain why is it sunny?! Tomas thought to himself. When his vision finally cleared, he saw they were surround by a forest of trees. Each had red leaves falling off them, Newt and Minho were standing over me making sure I wasn't dead. It was entirely from what he thought he was going to see. He expected seeing the bus charred and smoking, gladers running out with burns. Him, Teresa, Newt, and Minho covered in soot, but they weren't Teresa had leaves in her hair, but that was it.

"Glad, your up sunshine and not bloody dead." said Newt helping Tomas up.

"Where are we?" Tomas asked.

"How am I supposed to know, shuck-face." said Newt.

"Did you guys see anyone else?"

"No, we haven't seen anyone for the past 5 minutes." Minho answered. And with that we began searching for other gladers, wondering how we got to this place. A bush shook to our left. We backed away wondering what it was preparing to run. A minute past and nothing happened, we let out a breath. Then out of nowhere a big, black bear with a white head jumped out(Picture at top of the 'bear'). It roared, standing on it's hind legs swinging around it's front paws. When it landed it came forward and swung at Newt. We all watched and screamed for Newt to run or dodge it, but he was frozen there just like I was when Gally threw that knife at me. We all waited for the worst, when a girl with short brown hair dressed in green stood in front of him blocking the bear's attack with a neon green light.

"What are you guys doing in the middle of the Forever Fall forest with no weapons?!" the girl asked. Soon another girl came, this girl though had blonde hair tied back in a braid. She wore a cloak and held a sword, just as fast as she appeared she was above the bear her sword turned into a bow. She pulled it back and shot the bear, as soon as it hit ice splintered out of the bears back. When she landed a boy came running through kicking and punching where the ice came out of the bear's back. Each hit causing an explosion from his boots or gloves adding more power to the attack. Finally another boy with black hair came and sliced the bear's head off with a single stroke.

"Why do you guys always drag out the battle?" he asked his comrades.

"Well, what's the fun in just ending it so soon. This our first fight in weeks! Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY got to fight that big mob of Grimm two weeks ago, they got all the fun." the red-headed boy argued.

"The point was to get the civilians out of danger, not go looking for a fight. But I'll have to agree with Auburn, we haven't a fight in a long while we've needed some well due practice." said the girl with the braid, she turned around showing off her dark gray tank-top, black jeans, and deep brown combat boots. She had a quiver strapped to her thigh filled with different kinds of arrows. Her bow had once again became a sword and was sheathed on her back over her ash colored cloak.

"See even Ash agrees we need to fight Grimm more, Raven."

"Hey Raven was just thinking of the well being of me and the people I was protecting, projecting an aura takes a lot out of yea." said the girl in green.

"Thank you, Kiwi." said Raven.

"By the way are you, OK? The Ursa did attack you first." Kiwi asked Newt.

"Yea, I am, but what in bloody hell is this place?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yea, I am, but what in bloody hell is this place?" Newt exclaimed.

"We are in the Forever Fall forest just outside of Beacon in Vale." Ash answered.

"Well that didn't help, we were on our way to an unknown location with a bunch of other boys when we were blown up and somehow landed here. Where we come from there is no such thing as Vale." claimed Minho. We were all confused even more now that this group of people came and killed a big bear that I think is called an Ursa.

"HAHA! Hey, Ash we all know a one girl who's had experience blowing up, haven't we?!" Auburn laughed earning laughs from Kiwi and Raven. Who are the talking about? Teresa asked I was glad we could still talk to each other like this. I have no idea.

"So if your not from Vale where are you from? Atlas, Vacuo, or Mistral?" asked Ash.

"We're not from there either, we came from a death trap called the Maze, created by WICKED. We've been hunted by grievers, lost our closest friends, gone through the worst. That maze was in the middle of nowhere," Minho had cracked, so much anger and fight had to put up with all they'd gone through and had to find out it was all some sorta test? He was annoyed and was furious with WICKED, he didn't speak again till he'd calmed down. "We were placed in a maze, where our friends died by our hand because they got hurt and hurt us or they died because of they never came back from the maze by night fall. Up till a couple days ago we didn't even know there were other people till she came to our maze," he said pointing to Teresa, "So we don't know exactly where we came from, but we know our friends are still back there so we need to get back there and help them or bring them he with us."

"Who are you guys?" questioned Raven.

"Well, I'm Tomas, their Newt and Minho, and finally she's Teresa." Spoke Tomas pointing to each of his friends as he named them.

"He speaks!" Kiwi joked.

"He does and as you can see we've all been through a lot, so thanks for the help, but unless you can find our friends or take us to them I think we're done." said Teresa, she had spoken with no emotion. As they walked they heard Kiwi speak out.

"You guys know it's not safe out here if you don't have weapons you guys should come back to Beacon with us, and maybe we can start a search party for your friends!"

"We'll take ou-" Teresa was broken off by Tomas and Minho.

"Sure, that would be great."

"Yea, we could use a good meal." and without saying another word they were off to Beacon, Teresa still fuming a bit over the decision.

~~~~~~~Time skip~~~Hope you guys are enjoying the story~~~~~~~~~~

We followed Ash, Kiwi, Auburn and Raven up a stone path way that lead to Beacon, it's outer structure looked like that of a castle. As we made our way to Beacon's corridor, we ran into a group of girls. One wore a red hood, another dressed in white, one wore a black bow, and the last one had blonde hair.

"Hey! Ash how was the grimm hunt in Forever Fall?" asked the girl in red.

"It was fine, Ruby. We even found some... Lost civilians who don't have a place to stay."

"Fresh meat, that's new! The names Yang, the one with the bow is Blake, the ice queen over there is Weiss, and as you may already know that's my younger sister Ruby. Together we're team RWBY!" Yang explained to the newcomers.

"Hey!" exclaimed Weiss.

"I haven't seen you guys around Vale before or outside the other cities, where are you guys from?" asked Blake.

"They went to a private bordering school in Mistral." answered Raven.

"What are your names? Are you guys hunters in training?! What are your weapons? Can I see?" Ruby blasted them with questions so fast they could barely hear the questions much less answer them. They started off with the first question.

"Well, I'm Tomas."

"Minho,"

"Newt,"

"Teresa." they didn't hear the second question so the skipped that one.

"And no we don't have weapons." Tomas continue.

"I didn't hear a no about being hunters in training! So Ash are you taking them to Ozpin to get weapons and transfer them here?" Ruby asked.

"Well not orginally, but I don't see why we couldn't try. They had lost some friends while in the forest and were looking for them when we found them, it would allow them to help us in the search."

"Great, we'll see you in class tomorrow then!" and with that team RWBY was gone heading into Vale. Ash continued to lead the group through the school, stopping in front of a dorm room.

"The rest of you head to bed and study for the test tomorrow, I'll lead our visitors to 's office and get them weapons." Ash ordered.

"Awwwwww!" complained Kiwi and Auburn as Raven dragged them into there dorm room. Ash then continued to lead Teresa, Newt, Tomas, and Minho to 's office.

"Um.. Ash why did Yang say that they were team RUBY?" asked Tomas.

"That's how it's pronounced, you can't tell but it's spelled R-W-B-Y. All teams are like that my team's name is KARA, K-A-R-A it stands for Kiwi, Ash, Raven, and Auburn. They are my team and I am their leader together we kill the Creatures of Grimm." she explained.

"By the why what are the grimm?" he continued.

"Grimm are supposedly animals whose souls have been taken over by dark spirits or animals whose souls have been tortured to a point they've become darken spirits themselves, but in a nutshell the Grimm are creatures of darkness focused on destroying all humans. All Grimm are attracted to one thing, negative emotions sadness, fear, panic, grief, and much more. It's key to at least try to stay positive during the battle or else any negative emotions may attract more."

"Did you memorize a book or something?" Newt joked.

"I had a history report last week on Grimm, the rest is basic information."

"What kind of weapons are getting?" asked Minho

"Any thing you want or can build. I have a bow that converts into a sword and a sniper rifle, I use dust filled arrows and bullets to help stop Grimm, but mostly just use my sword in close combat. Ruby likes to think of weapons as an extension of ourselves. Dust is often used in weapons, it's harnessed elements that are activated be a persons' aura. Semblance is a projection of aura, everyone has one unique to themselves. Ruby, her's is speed and Auburn's is fire. Most people don't tell anyone their semblance thinking it'll give the enemy the advantage, others don't care and use it frequently in battle."

"So if everyone has aura and semblance, what about us?" asked Teresa.

"You guys do have a semblance, you just need to unlock your aura."

"How do we do that?"asked Tomas.

"Huh.. Fine, Tomas come here." Ash placed a hand on his cheek and began to recite, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." as Ash spoke Tomas was surrounded by a sky blue light, once Ash was done she looked a little tired but quickly regained her composure.

"Woah! Now that's cool!"

"Are you OK, Tomas? Your aura felt depressed and it shows sense your aura was meant to be light blue not sky blue."

"Well my first friend sense joining the Glad- I mean sense joining with Newt and Minho and everyone died for me a couple hours ago." Tomas's aura darken a bit.

"I'm sorry for bringing up the matter, I'll unlock the rest of your guys' auras later we just need to take the elevator up to 's office and we can settle your housing arrangements."


	3. Chapter 3

~~~In Ozpin's office~~~~~~~~

"Headmaster Ozpin? I've come to report team KARA's mission." Ash called out.

"Ash, how many times have I told you? You are not required to report your missions to me, if you wish to report them to Miss Goodwitch." Ozpin stated spinning around to face the group.

"I know , but I think your going to want to hear this report." After a long, very long talk over how Tomas and his friends got there and what they were going to do with Tomas and his friends it was decided they were staying in the dorm room across from Ash's team.

"This will allow team KARA to keep an eye on you, for now you will train till you are ready to join the rest of school in not only fighting the Grimm, but also taking part in class. Starting today you are all accepted to Beacon, but in two weeks you will take the team exam to find out who will lead the rest. Tomorrow team KARA will begin to teach you all as hunters, you are dismissed." And with that Ash lead Tomas and everyone to their dorm room.

"OK, there are new clothes in the dressers and a bathroom over there. It's already past curfew so sadly we won't be able to get your weapons right now, but I can unlock your auras. You will all need to be ready to train tomorrow by seven. And when you are getting dressed, please have a set of casual and battle clothes. You will not be fighting in your casual wear and your uniforms will be here in two days." Ash inquired. Tomas was the first one to take a shower since his aura had already been unlocked. When he was done he noticed that Ash had left.

"Where did Ash go?" he questioned.

"She had to study and head to bed, now if you don't mind I'm gonna shower next." Teresa declared.

"So, any ideas on how we're gonna get back or at least get everyone else here?Newt?" Tomas asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I've been reading a book about this world's history, nothing but wars and protests between humans and this other race called Faunus. They're pretty much humans with an animal likeness, as an example picture Minho with cat ears," Newt informed.

"Hey!"

"HAHAHA! I could never take him seriously if he had cat ears!" Tomas laughed.

"And it doesn't stop there he'd not only have the ears, but cat like features like a taste for fish. Plus he'd have night vision. I also read that some faunus have retractable claws. I'm surprised we didn't notice them we we got to the school, I talked to Ash about it and she said faunus used to be treated like slaves, but now they go to schools like this and live with society. I almost think we should just bring everyone here it's better than where we were before, not knowing anything stuck fighting for our lives."

"It is better than the Maze and I prefer those Grimm creatures to grievers." Tomas agreed.

"Yep, completely." Newt and Minho agreed in unison. As they spoke Tomas changed into some pj's, by the time everyone was had taken a shower and picked a bed it was already eleven. Finally Tomas drifted off to sleep, dreams filled with the memories of the day before.

~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~Morning 7:05~~~~~~~~~~~

Beep!Beep!Beep!

Tomas slowly woke up looking at the clock, it read 7:05.

"We're late!" Tomas cried starling everyone as they woke, they each turned to look at the clock quickly freaking out and got dressed quickly. Teresa had put on black shorts with knee high combat boots, she wore a thin, white sweater with a green army jacket(everyone's emblem from the picture above is on their backs). Tomas wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt underneath a white vest with black jeans and boots. Minho wore a white shirt with light grey jacket (like Neptune's) with navy jeans and white combat boots. Newt wore a orange short-sleeved shirt with light brown hoodie-vest and had black jeans and boots like Tomas. Once done they quickly ran outside to meet team KARA.

"Finally, where have you guys been?" Kiwi yawned. "It's no fair if you guys get to sleep in."

"Sorry we didn't mean to, we haven't slept that well since... ever!" Tomas admitted as everyone caught up.

" Now that you've all arrived, we'll start with weapons. Kiwi will demonstrate first," at the sound of her name Kiwi brought out a staff that looked a little like metal bamboo. "Kiwi uses a staff, it also turns into dual pistols when taken apart. If at a high enough altitude it also turns into a glider, this helps her cause she can't stay in the air as long as me and Raven." As Ash spoke Kiwi began to attack a Grimm, this unlike the Ursa looked like a bird. As it flew Kiwi shot at the bird with great precision, the bird quickly dodged some of the bullets every time it was hit, it fell closer to the ground. After a while the bird shot razor sharp feathers at Kiwi. She deflected it by spinning her staff, as she did little circles were placed in the air. She quickly jumped on them a transformed her staff into a glider, gaining more height. Off to the left of the field was Weiss, Raven and Auburn. Raven and Aubrn spoke while Weiss looked like she was practicing spells. " The Glyphs Kiwi was using just a moment ago was created by Weiss, she volunteered to help in today's training. Each of you will fight with her with one of the standard weapons, this will help you figure out what weapon or weapons you are used to." Ash continued, as time went on everyone showed how they used their weapons and how they were specified to themselves. Finally it was Minho's turn to fight, he grabbed a spear a went to face Weiss. He moved forward trying to jab Weiss, but failed at every attempt. Weiss kept blocking his attacks, finally Minho moved on to a sword seeing that the spear did nothing. This time he had a fair chance at hitting Weiss, but failed since he was inexperienced.

"I thought this was going to be a fair fight?"

"No it wasn't supposed to be this fight was to figure out what weapon fits with your personality and your fighting tactics. So far you seem well used to the spear, but that isn't your weapon. Minho tell me what your the best at." Ash commanded.

"I was in charge of the runners back at the maze, so you can pretty much guess I'm pretty good at running. It helps a lot when you got a griever on your tail, right shuck-face?" Minho joked looking to Tomas, who had come out to help him and Alby get back to the Glade. It had utterly failed and they both got chased by a griever if they hadn't lead that griever into a closing wall they'd both be dead.

"Um, what did he mean by griever and maze?" Weiss asked confused.

"It was a training exercise they did back their school, grievers were what they called the robots that were designed to look like Grimm it also took place in a maze making the students have to stay alert." Raven explained.

"Well then you were correct to go with the sword, but you went with the wrong kind. Weiss's rapier is thinner which helps with increased speed she gains when using her glyphs, you had chosen a two-handed sword not meant for fast attacks. Ruby is even faster than Weiss and uses her scythe as a way to not only slow herself down, but also as a way to control her speed. For you I suggest a weapon much like Weiss's, a thin one-handed sword meant for speed that doubles as a spear. You could add some sort of gun or add some sort of way to add dust to it, but that depends if you can even use a gun. Teresa, your next." As Minho went with Auburn to get his weapon, Teresa stepped up to fight Weiss. Teresa choose two daggers and got in to fighting position. When the fight began Teresa did a bit better than Minho, since she had to get in close to attack it made it difficult for Weiss to attack without hurting her. Weiss did get the better of Teresa when she tried to knock Weiss's rapier out her hands, but ended getting pushed back thinking fast Teresa grabbed a chain from among the weapons and tied it to one of the daggers. Once done she threw the dagger at Weiss and pulled it back a little to create a swinging motion. It wrapped it's self around Weiss's rapier, all Teresa did was pull and her rapier came flying towards Teresa as she caught it.

"Nicely done, Teresa! I think you've practically found your weapon by yourself. I think it'd help if you got gauntlets that spike out the daggers and can be launched with either chain or ribbon so you can control the flying daggers."Ash announced pleased. "Newt get a weapon."

Newt chose a bat about his size and got ready. Weiss took the the first shot at Newt, he then quickly deflected it by bringing it up the bat. Realizing what he had done he quickly stepped back and swung the bat again taking Weiss by surprise and sent her flying to the other side of the battle ground.

"Well that was easier than expected." Newt humored.

"Truly, I suggest getting your own bat and adding a dust canon to it." Ash ordered. "Tomas since Weiss has been forced to take on three opponents and hit by a bat, I think it'd be best for her to go rest. You will take me on, now choose your weapon." Ash said pulling out her sword. Tomas looked at all the weapons, then his mind ran back to dust.

"Can I use dust as my weapon?" Tomas asked.

"I guess, but you'd have to choose a way of directing it. We have dust in it's raw form, but it takes great discipline to master dust in it's raw state. If you don't focus on how you are using the dust you can lose control of it, causing an explosion of whatever dust you'd chosen."

"Weiss can I borrow your rapier?" Tomas asked.

"Sure, but don't break it." Weiss warned, Tomas switched the rapier to the blue and tried to copy Weiss's spell movement with the sword. Surprisingly it worked and ice flew out of the sword flying straight towards Ash. Ash deflected it easily, running forward swinging at Tomas.

"Keep your stance wide, keep your body lowered. There you go, as your moving forward try to stay balanced." Ash instructed." Now, right foot, left foot. Come on put your whole body into it, don't take your eyes off me." They continued like this till Tomas got the hang of it .

"Nicely done, Tomas. I think you've got real talent with dust and swords play. Now catch up with the rest, next is aura."

~~~~~Back with the other gladers~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are Newt, Minho, Tomas, and Teresa?"

"We will just have to continue to our destination and wait till they come back."


	4. Chapter 4

Tomas had returned Weiss's rapier and had gotten his own sword, it was much like the rapier but was smaller. It held dust a the bottom and could be switched with a simple turn of the dial. On the bottom of the handle was Tomas's emblem in a light blue.

"It's called a bilbo, it's a small rapier in a way." the weapon attendant told Tomas as she watched him study the sword. Teresa had gotten the gauntlets with the throw-able blades, which were connected by a simple string of metal. Minho had gotten a one-handed sword that became a spear and a gun if he needed to use long range weapon. And Newt gotten his bat with the dust canon in orange.

"Wish we had these when we fought the Grievers." Newt spoke admiring his new weapon.

"Agreed!"they said in unison. Aura lessons flew by fast, much of it was using aura as a shield except for Newt. He discovered his semblance rather fast, when Auburn attacked after disarming Newt he touched him and Auburn started to move slow motive as Newt grabbed his bat and swung leaving Auburn to crash into the side of the school.

"Nicely done, Newt! It seems you found your semblance!"Kiwi cheered.

"It seems you have control of molecular deceleration, meaning you can slow things done by touching them. This helps a lot with Auburn, he has a tendency to act without thinking and moves rather fast." Ash announced.

~~Later that day~~

"I'm so tired!" Tomas groaned."Who knew aura could take so much out of you?"

"Well it is a projection of our souls, it would obviously would have a tiring effect." Teresa agreed.

"Well, I'll see you guys later."Newt said leaving.

"Wait! Where in the world could you be going?" Minho asked.

"Kiwi offered to tour me around Vale, I accepted."Newt answered still leaving to meet up with Kiwi.

"Well I guess Newt just got his own Teresa." Minho joked.

"Stop being a shuck-face Minho."

"Hey, it's true. You guys do the same thing except you block everyone out and talk your heads. To us you guys just stare at each other a lot." Minho explained.

"Whatever Minho, if you want to hang out with a girl there are plenty here I bet would love to hang out. What about the Ruby girl?" Teresa offered.

"She seems a bit too young, try again."

"Ok, how about Yang?"Tomas joined in.

"You mean the blonde from yesterday? Maybe, for now I'm gonna look for a way back to the other Gladers." And with that Minho left to the library to search for answers.

"Want to explore the school?" Teresa asked.

"Sure." Tomas answered, leaving the practice grounds empty everyone went to go learn more about their new world.

Sorry the chapter is short I've been having writer's block.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1cfa13793c876ca3d25ed7fe26ddbac""And here is the docks." Kiwi explained, she had being giving Newt a tour of the Residential district of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Whoa! Now that's cool, you'd never see anything like this in the the Glade."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"There wasn't any ocean or animals in the Glade?" Kiwi asked, the more she learned about Newt the more she wondered how much he had truly gone through. His eyes had this age to them, like he'd seen war or had gone through hell and back. Kiwi had seen a picture of Ruby's father once and had seen the same look in the father's eyes, the same distant yet protecting style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Nope, the supplies we needed came from the Box along with who ever was next greenie. It's not like I don't know what the ocean is, I've just never seen one." Newt answered. The two stood there for quite a while gazing out into the horizon when...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"SALUTATIONS!" a voice came from behind the huntress and glader making them jump into combat mode. A girl around Ruby's age with orange hair stood with a smile behind them, she wore a gray dress with green style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who the bloody hell are you?" Newt style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny answered style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Quite, is there a reason you came over here?" Kiwi asked a little annoyed that the moment was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you hunters from Beacon?" Penny asked giving a hopeful look to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yea, why?" Kiwi ask hand not leaving her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That is sensational! You wouldn't perhaps know Ruby from team RWBY, would you?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Depends on why you are looking for her?" Newt questioned style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I am Ruby's friend and sense you are suspicious I am guessing you are too." Penny style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uh..." the two didn't know how to respond, they had been figured out so style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Am I correct?" Penny style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Penny?" Everyone turned to see Ruby with a puzzled look and her dog barking at her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eacad4dc7987894654c937b04b00264"Minho had been looking every where in the library looking for ways to return to the other gladers or at least a way to bring them to this Remnant place. He'd found nothing. Nothing about other dimensions or worlds or ways to get there. Not even in the fiction section! He looked out the window and saw that the sun was going down. When he turned to the clock it said 9:30, he was to be at the mess hall to at least get some dinner. He thought about it for awhile, but decided against it. He was supposed to be at least to some extent the leader to the gladers. Though everyone mostly looked to Tomas, he was always next to in line to be leader. Newt had always been a choice for being a leader, but often felt it'd be better to be second in command rather than having the pressure of saving everyone on his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey Minho,the mess hall is going to close soon have you gotten dinner yet?" Blake asked walking up to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No and I wasn't planing on it," Minho spoke rudely picking up another style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Have you gotten any rest since your training with team KARA." Blake style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not really, but-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, you need rest! Minho I know the path your heading down and being tired and starving yourself isn't going to help. I did the same thing not too long ago and it was Yang who snapped me out of it, now I'm going to snap you out of it before this gets to far out of hand." Blake said this all while dragging Minho out of the library and to the mess hall, where something wild had begun. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2726f008767e537a12a200b003408d3a"Blake had brought Minho back to the mess hall just as Ruby had left to get Newt and Kiwi. The rest of the students were running out the same exit as Ruby. Minho and Blake turned to see a girl versus boys food fight breaking out. They both turned to each other and shrugged, joining in the battle. The girl team consisted of Ash, Teresa, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Nora. The guy team was made up of Tomas, Minho, Auburn, Raven, Jaune, and Ren. Nora could once again be heard at the top of the piled tables shouting em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm queen of the Castle, I'm queen of the Castle. /emAs the fight began this one much like the first from a few weeks before except this time was worse there were more holes in the ceiling and it ended with professor Goodwitch getting hit in the head with a pie. Leaving everyone to clean up the mess themselves./p 


	6. Chapter 6

"Penny?" Ruby asked as Zwei ran circles around Kiwi and Newt. Newt had been a little curious not having seen a dog before and began to pet Zwei once Kiwi had caught the black and white pup.  
"Ruby! Salutations, oh how long has it been!" Penny said excitedly, remembering the dance a couple weeks before. "I have very important information for you and your team!"  
"What is it?" Ruby said pulling the ginger-haired girl off her shoulders.  
"There's been a drop in Grimm, they have been dying. Dropping dead after going crazy and attacking anything the could find. Or after being defeated by another creature of Grimm." Penny answered her cheerfulness vanishing from her voice. Newt heard what Penny had said worried about what it was, it sounded so much like the Flare, but could it even effect the people and animals here? Sure Newt and the others knew what it was but they didn't know how to stop it. They only had two cures and both had be used on Alby and Tomas back at the Glade.  
"That's good right?" Ruby asked.  
"Usually yes, but testing has begun and it seems it is not from here. It has the ability to harm the people of Remnant, so far scientists have found that it was created by some sort of high UV radiation. Like if a solar flare had come and made parts of Remnant a wasteland causing the sickness, but none of this has happened." Penny exclaimed with worry. Newt stopped petting Zwei and had grown quiet, this was the Flare and they had no way of stopping it, unless...  
"It's called the Flare. It attacks the brain and expands towards other body parts, making those infected crazy and hostile. It's from my world, back in our dimension the world had been sent into a panic after a solar flare hit. Fires had raged and some parts of the world became a wasteland that's when the Flare broke out. I bet anything that when me and my friends came here a infected person came along for the ride and got eaten or killed by a creature of Grimm. I think we might be able to get rid of it, depending on whether or not Minho found a way back home."  
"Newt what are thinking?" Kiwi asked worried.  
"I'm thinking that if me and my friends return home then somehow the world will fix itself and the flare will disappear from your's." Newt explained further.  
"That's crazy! What if it doesn't work? What will happen?"  
"Then, if it doesn't work, we're all doomed."


End file.
